Buenos Aires
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: El calor de Buenos Aires no era tan intenso como el que se acumulaba en su entrepierna. [Game Of Thrones RPF!Alfie Allen/Iwan Rheon]


Alfie está en Buenos Aires y no pude resistirme a escribir esto.

* * *

 **Buenos Aires**

Acostado en la cama esperaba con ansiedad a que la conexión se concretara. Su espalda dolía y una pequeña punción molestaba en su cabeza, lo único bueno era que su estómago ya no gruñía y que conocía exactamente la solución que necesitaba en ese momento. Podría escuchar cientas de voces pero solo requería de una muy especial e inolvidable, aunque realmente preferiría escuchar esa sola.

La noche era cada vez más y más oscura, ninguna estrella se percibía desde el perímetro que tenía en la ventana. Al regresar la vista observó los últimos círculos recorriendo la pantalla y finalmente lo tuvo allí, bostezando y después formando una somnolienta sonrisa. Era más bonito de lo que recordaba, el contorno de los ojos estaba rojizo por el abrupto despertar, los cabellos desordenados y los labios resecos, cuales se lamió luego de frotarse los ojos. —Te extraño mucho, _cariño_.

—Yo extraño dormir.

—¿No a mí? Es injusto.

Apretó los labios en un berrinche y levantó las cejas, el ceño se le marcaba cada vez que hacia eso y asimismo siempre provocaba lo mismo en Iwan, un suspiro. —Te extrañé a ti también.

—¿En que estabas soñando? —Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada. Iwan por su parte doblaba los codos en la cama y apoyaba la mandíbula en las palmas, a ratos los parpados se le caían y con disimulo volvía en sí.

—En ti, por supuesto.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacía en tus sueños?

La sonrisa de Iwan se amplió grandemente, la conversación desde su inicio llevaba una determinada dirección y él recién lo notó. —Solo mirabas. Mirabas como me desvestía, muy lento. —Su húmedo labio inferior fue mordisqueado con delicadeza, el calor de Buenos Aires comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo junto a la cálida brisa nocturna y alcanzaba a ser menor al que se amontonaba en su propia entrepierna. —Y también mirabas como mis manos bajaban por mi vientre, solo mirabas. Solo te dejaba mirar, tenías tus manos atadas al respaldo de la cama y no podías hacer nada más que mirar cómo me tocaba y disfrutaba de mí mismo.

—¿Y que más? —Su respiración se agitaba y su voz emergía como una deseosa súplica.

—¿Más? Más. Estabas duro, muy duro, y me rogabas para que haga algo con tu desastre. Pero no te escuchaba, continuaba tocándome y satisfaciéndome, y tu solo mirabas mientras me rogabas.

—¿Qué es lo que rogaba? —Movía sus piernas, en la fricción rozaba su entrepierna y soltaba un pequeño jadeo. Las caras internas de sus muslos ardían y el contacto con el pantalón era fastidioso, podría esperar a que se le exigiera que se lo quitara o que él mismo rogara por ello, no obstante, no lo interrumpiría y únicamente observaría la pronunciada curva en los labios y el contorno que la saliva formaba en ellos al ser lamidos.

—Decías _tócame, tócame, tócame por favor_. Pero no era suficiente y agregabas _tócame ahora, por favor, no puedo esperar más_. —Una repentina pausa, los labios de Iwan se detuvieron y un gemido se escurrió por las comisuras de los mismos al momento en que la mano derecha desapareció entre las sábanas y la cadera. —Decías _por favor_ una y otra vez.

El sonido de la asociación de los dedos con la endurecida carne fue electrizante y el gemido contrario más alto. Prestó atención al deslizar de los parpados y el menear de la muñeca al compás de las inclinaciones del codo, eran movimientos suaves y extendidos. Había empezado a olvidar el hermoso gesto que tenía cuando la semilla le calentaba el miembro y se afloraba en la punta, y el modo en que en el momento de la eyaculación le pedía ayuda a sus manos, a veces en la polla o unas muchas más comunes entre el trasero recorriéndole la entrada.

—Y te veías tan bien rogándome, no te escuchaba porque me gustaba ver tu cara roja y esa desesperada expresión.

—¿Me tocaste alguna vez?

—Lo hice, te toque… con mi boca. —Le respondió interrumpido por los gemidos y los cambiantes meneos de la mano, más rápidos y mucho más lentos. —Y entonces me rogaste para que no me detuviera.

—Dime, ¿qué hiciste con tu boca?

Acarició su cadera, sus dedos traspasaron las ropas y se encontraron con su rígida polla cual llevaba minutos esperando ser considerada. El pulgar se alojó en la punta y los demás se explayaron en el tronco, consolidándose en la mojada piel y apretándola con una diminuta energía.

—¿Quieres saberlo? Ya sabes que debes decir para escucharme.

—Por favor, permíteme escucharte.

—Bien, muy bien. —No supo si era una aprobación dirigida a él o a sí mismo por la eyaculación. Iwan se chupó los dedos y abrió con parsimonia los ojos ladeando la cabeza. —Primero te tome con mis manos y tu gritaste. Quise continuar con ellos pero me pedias que use mi boca y ¿cómo negarse a ti? Por lo que tuve que separar mis labios y besarte en la punta con ellos.

—Muéstramelo, por favor, muéstrame como lo hiciste.

El dedo índice se ubicó en los labios de Iwan, se articularon contra él y los dientes sostuvieron el inicio de la uña, estorbaba en el hablar al igual que la agitación en la respiración. —Y bajaba, estaba tomándote por completo con mi boca. Gritabas lo bueno que era cada vez que subía mi cabeza y lamia la punta.

La lengua mojaba el dedo desde el inicio al final, oprimiéndolo entre los labios a medida que se acercaba a la última etapa y sus ojos perseguían las repeticiones de los sugestivos movimientos. Su respiración era más enérgica y sonaba de la misma manera que unos ahogados gemidos. Y sus dedos también eran más intensos, la compresión era mayor aunque el descender y ascender era lento y aguardaba a la voz del otro.

—Dime más.

—Sentí que estabas listos cuando mojaste mi paladar y aparte mis labios, temblaste y no lucias contento con esa decisión pero no dijiste nada. Y te apreté con los dedos, fuerte para que no me mojaras más y lanzaras un doloroso grito. Te retorcías rogándome, volvías a rogarme, diciendo _por favor, por favor, déjame venirme_.

—¿Me dejaste? —Sus dedos se inmovilizaron, estaba a punto de terminar con ello pero necesitaba de un permiso para eso.

—Sí, lo hice. No soy tan malo. —La saliva acaparaba la punta del dedo y las comisuras de la boca. —Dejé que te vinieras en mí… dentro de mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Dejé que me tocaras con tu polla. —El dedo recorrió la espalda, rozando la columna vertebral por encima de las prendas y en la pelvis instalándose debajo de ellas. —Te tenia debajo de mí, quieto, no dejaba que te movieras, solo podías mirar.

Podía ver al dedo introduciéndose en el interior, profundo, y abandonándolo para regresar con premura. Los labios de Iwan vibraban, la espalda se le arqueaba y las piernas se separaban dándole un lugar más espacioso al dedo. Pudo haber simplemente visto pero deleitarse con sus ojos no bastaba, su mano se movía más y más impetuoso sobre su polla.

—Te dije que solo miraras pero eres desobediente y movías tu cadera hacia mí. Y yo… te permitía hacerlo, debí castigarte pero lo hacías tan bien que no pude detenerte.

—¿Cuan bien lo hacía? —Su pelvis se meneaba alcanzando su mano y fortaleciendo su férreo agarre.

—Muy, muy bien. Como siempre lo hacías muy bien, mucho mejor que la vez anterior y las demás.

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo lo hice cuando me vine? —Sus dedos eran pausados en la punta, no existía ninguna resistencia. Y no logró posponerlo hasta la respuesta, su semilla ensució su mano antes.

—Mucho mejor, lo hiciste muy bien y me hiciste sentir tan conforme cuando me llenaste. —Iwan resopló vaciándose el interior y esparciéndose en la cama, aún soltaba algunos diminutos gemidos. —Y ahora dime tú, ¿cuál fue tu sueño?

—Mi sueño fuiste tú en la bañera de esta habitación.

* * *

Sinceramente yo creo que se trajo a Iwan en la maleta…


End file.
